Resident Evil: Umbrellas Ultimate Subject
by yamidragon13
Summary: Im not good at summeries, but it include's all of the main and some secondary characters from the game Excluding Chris and Barry But there is Barry's son


Resident Evil: Umbrellas Ultimate Subject

I do not own or claim any character's (Except the names Adam & Ichigo), places, or weapons. They all belong to Capcom

Barry, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Ada, Claire, Hunk, and Leon. We journeyed with them from mansions to cities. Each one trying to lead normal lives after there own nightmarish experiences. Barry retired from RPD to live with his wife, Sherry Burton, and son, Adam Burton (who later joins the RPD). After Chris met up with Claire, well, no one really knows what happened with him. Jill has been hunting down Umbrella employees, making sure that the evil company never rises again. Rebecca moved to Washington, DC and joined the CIA. Ada is still working with Wesker trying to rebuild Umbrella with the "Plagas" samples. After finding her brother, Claire left to Seattle, Washington. Looking for Leon, she eventually joined the police. Hunk joined Wesker and Ada in their quest to revive Umbrella for, only after he was paid a "large" sum of money. As for Leon, well, he is still protecting Ashley.

But their somewhat happy little lives are about to come crashing down. Because, you see, as we talk, a new Umbrella is rising, and to make sure their fate does not follow Umbrella, they are making the Ultimate beast, designed with one purpose, to destroy those who thwarted Umbrella and their resurrection attempts to make sure the same won't happen to them.

However, it is now time for our story to begin, with Adam Burton and his close friend and partner, Ichigo Forest, having one of those days…

Chapter 1

Just One of Those Days…

Adam straightened his papers and put it into his filing cabinet. Ichigo just walked in the door, the smell of star bucks coffee and hot cocoa filled the room. Ichigo handed the coffee to his blonde headed partner while taking a sip of his cocoa at the same time.

"I still don't see how you can stand that stuff." the black haired 24 year old.

"I just can't see how you still drink hot cocoa." The 22 year old fired back

"Whatever, so what have we got today? Ah, a nice big pile of paperwork just for me," Ichigo said seeing the stack of abandoned paperwork "what a nice Christmas present but your six month's early." the man sarcastically commented as he took off his usual green vest.

"Aren't I such a nice guy?" Adam said working on some of his own neglected paperwork.

"BURTON, FOREST, in my office." A voice from the back yelled

Adam and Ichigo left their desk and proceeded into the chief's office.

"Listen, if this is about the paperwork, we we're just-" Ichigo began

"Your fired, leave your badges on my desk, and clean out your own." the Chief state bluntly

It took Ichigo awhile to understand the statement; finally, he said "WHAT!"

"Now listen, I know you've worked wonders for the force but, the city's running out of money and we gotta lay some people off, so we picked names out of a hat, and unfortunately, yours were picked and we gotta let you go." the chief said

"You can't do that! We worked for five years; you can't kick us out! Where are we gonna go, where we gonna work!"

"Now the city knows you've both done a lot for it, so we're giving you some cash, $3000 dollars each. Where your going to work, well, I'm sure any business here would be glad to accept police officer's who worked for five years." the chief replied his best

"You think that after all of those fire fights with those gang members and risking our lives, that we can go to some other job and put little smile's on our faces and hope to god we don't get shot at!" Ichigo yelled loudly so that the whole force turned towards the chief's office

"LISTEN! You think I WANTED you off the force, you think I WANT to fire you? I fought to keep you on the force but the mayor wouldn't have it!" the chief yelled back "You think I'm gonna sleep at night knowing we just fired our best two men! HELL NO! But there ain't nothing I can do about it, so get the hell out before I kick your ass out of here!"

With that, Ichigo went silent, turned, and stepped out of the office (with all eye's on him) and began to clean out his desk. Adam followed suit, a few minuets later they returned to the chief's office and set there badges down and left, no good bye's, no apologies, and left the life they had known for five years forever. The moment Ichigo got into the alleyway, he kicked a rather unfortunate trashcan as it spilled it's content's all over the alleyway, he than threw down his small box of possessions and leaned against the wall.

"This is bullshit." Ichigo finally said holding the clump of money in his hand.

"I know this suck's man but there's nothing we can do about it. You heard the chief, he tried but like he said, couldn't do anything about it, so we should just make the best of it." Adam said trying to calm Ichigo down

"This is bullshit…" The now laid off cop repeated.

Then something clicked in his mind, he had a friend in the CIA that could help them out tremendously. He pulled out his cell phone and searched through his list of contacts when he came to the name he was looking for. The light blue bar had stopped on one "Leon"; Ichigo immediately hit the call button as the usual tone began to ring.

"Come on god give me a break!" He murmured to himself

#Somewhere in Washington DC, Virginia#

Leon leaned against the wall looking rather tired; following a 20-year-old girl was not easy work. Especially, when that 20-year-old girl was Ashley Grahm, the president's daughter, and was rather rebellious. Leon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took another sip of his coffee.

"Caffeine is all I'm running on these day's, I need another job." The bodyguard muttered to himself

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He shuffled through his coat pocket and found it; a bright blue screen illuminated the name "Ichigo", Leon grumbled, answering the call.

"You son of a bitch, you got the nerve calling me." Leon said as he heard a chuckle from the other side of the line

"Hey the last time I called you I didn't have 3000 bucks." Ichigo said hopefully

At this Leon's interest perked, one time at a casino Ichigo had left a large amount of debt, sprang and left Leon to pay the debt, swearing he was gonna pay it back.

"All right I'm listening, what do you want so bad." Leon asked knowing Ichigo

"Well me and my friend were unfairly laid off and we need a job." Ichigo responded

Leon sighed; he knew he was going to have to let down Ichigo. One "Rebecca Chambers" had taken his former position but then again…

"All right when do I pick you up?" the agent asked

"I'll tell you the specifics later, but just know soon, kay?" Ichigo said

"All right talk to you soon." Leon said hanging up.

"Who was that?" a familiar voice inquired

"Some friends they're looking for some job's." Leon said annoyed

"Are they cute?" Ashley inquired further

"I'm a guy, how should I know?" Leon answered

"Oh, your straight?" Ashley said pushing thin ice

Nothing was more annoying than having a 20-year-old questioning your sexuality.

"Yes, I am, now let's go home." Leon said

"As long as I can come." Ashley said

"Fine." Leon answered back.

"Yeaaaaaaaa!" Ashley screamed like a kid in a candy store

_"This is gonna be a long weak."_ Leon thought

#Back outside the RPD#

"WE ARE IN!" Ichigo said

"Huh?" Adam said clueless

"Pack your bag's cause we got a flight to DC baby!" Ichigo yelled

"You got us job's?" Adam asked

'You'll just have to wait and see!" Ichigo taunted

END

A/N: You will discover Ichigo and Leon's relation ship soon… Please R&R!

I do not own or claim any character's (Except the names Adam & Ichigo), places, or weapons. They all belong to Capcom


End file.
